Faded
by chiiropad
Summary: "Bertemu denganmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah kualami," [BBB/Yaya] /7 elemental BBB/fantasy/angst/hurt/comfort/romance
1. Chapter 1

Gemerincing lonceng emas mengiringi langkah-langkah kaki telanjang. Menginjaki dedaunan kering, meninggalkan jejak kaki di atas tanah berlumpur.

" _Dia yang terkutuk ... dia yang terhina ..."_

Langit biru yang berubah menjadi kelabu sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasihan dengan meneteskan air matanya.

" _Dialah iblis yang terlahir dari rahim seorang manusia ... seorang anak terkutuk yang seharusnya dimusnahkan di hari kelahirannya ..."_

Hutan yang menaungi sama sekali tak sudi memberi pasokan oksigen yang cukup. Dedaunan dan semak bekerja sama mencegah udara segar beserta cahaya matahari untuk masuk—sengaja memberi siksaan bagi seorang anak yang kehadirannya akan segera dihilangkan.

" _Merenggut kebahagiaan, kemakmuran, beserta kesejahteraan ... Dia adalah seorang iblis yang paling terkutuk ..."_

Langkah kaki itu terasa berat, melangkah dengan terseok dengan luka cambukan di betis. Kedua tangan terbebat kain tebal yang sudah kotor. Sesekali ia menginjak duri dari semak belukar, membuatnya sedikit meringis melalui bibir yang pecah dan membiru.

" _Kelahirannya membawa ketidakberuntungan, malapelataka, tangis, dan penyakit. Dia adalah pembawa kutukan ..."_

Wajah yang sudah lusuh penuh lebam dan noda tanah, perlahan mendongak ke atas. Matanya yang dibebat kain yang sama lusuhnya hanya mampu bertanya-tanya; _seperti apa hamparan langit di atas sana? Warna apakah yang sekarang tengah ditunjukkannya demi memayungi bumi dengan kehangatan?_

" _Bersama tumpahan darah, tangis, dan nyawa yang telah ia hilangkan, ia akan menerima murka dari Dewa ..."_

Tanah berlumpur kini telah berubah menjadi dataran keras dan dingin. Tidak rata, tajam, dan licin.

Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Hatinya telah kebas. Lantunan mantra dari orang-orang yang mengiringinya kini samar-samar terdengar.

" _Dewa akan menghukumnya ... Sang Anak Iblis Yang Terkutuk ..."_

Telinganya seketika tuli.

Langkah-langkah kaki telanjang berhenti. Obor yang dibawa di masing-masing tangan menerangi tempat terlarang itu dengan cahaya jingga.

Sebuah tempat yang bertemperatur dingin. Tak memiliki satu pun kehidupan yang bergantung hidup di sana. Tempat yang menggemakan suara bisikan menjadi sebuah bahana yang mengusik ketenangan.

Ia dipaksa berdiri di sana. Anak itu, dengan rambut hitam yang lusuh, berdiri dengan tegap di bibir jurang. Tanpa beban dan tanpa protes.

 _Karena aku sudah terlanjur menyerah untuk percaya ... bahwa keadilan di dunia yang fana ini ada._

"Majulah ke depan dan jangan pernah berhenti."

Ia hanya mengukir senyum. Di balik kain kotor yang membebat mata cokelatnya, ia hanya mampu mengingat hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama orang-orang tercinta.

 _Waktu yang terus berjalan adalah hal yang paling mengerikan. Karena, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kematian akan datang menjemputmu. Apakah kau telah mengumpulkan banyak kenangan indah agar bisa kau ingat di alam sana?_

 _Sudahkah kau memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang kusayang? Cukup bermanfaatkah kau selama ini bagi masyarakat? Apakah akan ada yang menangisimu jikalau kau telah benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini?_

Bahkan kelahirannya di dunia ini pun dianggap malapetaka, lalu kebahagiaan macam apa yang mampu ia berikan?

Kaki telanjangnya yang penuh luka—yang belum sepenuhnya mengering—mulai melangkah perlahan tanpa ragu. Menjejaki daratan dengan butiran pasir paling halus, namun begitu perih ketika memasuki luka yang menganga.

Ternyata ia masih belum sepenuhnya mati rasa.

Memikirkan itu, cukup membuat bibir yang kering menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia susuri tanpa adanya ujung.

Sudah berapa langkah ia berjalan? Sampai kapan ia harus melangkah?

Sekalipun ia tahu, titik di mana ia berhenti melangkah adalah saat di mana ia harus merelakan diri untuk menghilang dari dunia ini, namun ia telah memutuskan untuk menerima takdirnya.

 _Karena ia sendiri sadar, bahwa kelahirannya di dunia ini tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun. Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya untuk lahir. Tidak ada yang mengharapkannya untuk hidup. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya menghirup udara yang sama._

 _Kelahirannya adalah sebuah malapetaka._

 _Ia adalah wujud asli dari ketidakberuntungan._

 _Ia adalah seorang iblis yang terkutuk._

 _Dan kemusnahan adalah takdirnya yang telah mutlak._

Namun tetap saja, sekalipun ia telah menerima takdirnya, air mata tetap saja keluar. Lolos begitu saja menuruni pipi, membasahi kain kotor yang membebat mata.

Dengan suara yang serak dan nyaris tak dapat didengar, ia membisikkan sebuah nama dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang telah mengisi kesendiriannya selama ini dengan canda tawa yang begitu berarti.

Pijakannya menghilang. Daratan seolah berlari menjauh dari telapak kakinya. Ia meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Menembus angin, memasuki kegelapan yang tak berujung. Rambut hitamnya yang lusuh berkelebat bersama angin kencang yang seolah menariknya untuk jatuh lebih dalam. Matanya memejam. Tangan kanan terulur ke atas, seolah ingin menggapai. Namun kembali ditarik. Sebuah senyuman bermakna penyesalan terukir perlahan di bibirnya.

"Maaf."

Kegelapan itu menelannya. Mengubur jasad yang dikutuk. Mengubur hati yang remuk.

Ia telah menerima takdirnya—menerima takdir sebagai makhluk yang masih memiliki rasa kasih.

Tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian yang membekukan hati. Kemudian memudar di dalam gelap tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dunia ini terlalu kejam._

 _Kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah ilusi._

 _Kemakmuran adalah sesuatu yang mustahil._

 _Kehidupan yang fana ini begitu merah dan kotor._

 _Penuh dosa. Tanpa perasaan. Tanpa belas kasihan._

 _De_ _mi_ _tujuh elemen alam yang telah mati_ _oleh_ _kebiadaban,_

 _Aku mengutuk dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **FADED**

 _by Emiko_

 _Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Fantasy/Romance/Angst_

 _ **WARNING!:**_ _Don't like, don't read._ 7 elemental Boboiboy. BBB/Yaya. Fanfic bbb pertama.

 _Hope you enjoyed it, guys!_

 **Prolog [END]**

.

.

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Langit berwarna merah seperti darah. Seolah ada kobaran api yang membakarnya di ujung sana.

Rintik-rintik air berjatuhan dari gumpalan awan hitam. Memerciki dedaunan kering, membasahi tanah retak. Angin kencang menghajar pepohonan dan atap-atap rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan jerami, memporandakan kandang hewan ternak tanpa ampun, mengusik tanaman jagung dan padi hingga mati.

Petir menyambar-nyambar. Halilintar mengamuk. Langit meretak.

"Ini adalah murka para Dewa!"

"Semua bencana ini terjadi karena ulah anak iblis ini!"

"Dia harus segera dimusnahkan! Kalau tidak, negeri ini akan selalu dilanda musibah!"

Cambuk tipis yang dibakar di perapian kembali mengelupas kulit tubuh yang sudah berlumur darah. Air hujan mengguyur membuat tubuh yang terluka parah itu menguap.

Bibir yang membengkak dengan luka yang masih belum mengering kembali digigit. Air mata terus meleleh bagaikan sungai, bercampur dengan air mata langit yang memayunginya dengan hamparan semerah bara api.

"Dasar anak terkutuk! Ini semua salah ibumu karena telah berani berhubungan dengan seorang iblis!"

Satu lagi cambukan.

"Enyahlah! Keberadaanmu di sini hanya membawa malapetaka!"

Dua.

"Matilah bersama ibumu yang terpanggang di dalam api suci! Kalian berdua adalah makhluk terkutuk!"

Tiga. Empat. Dan berpuluh-puluh cambukan tajam berhasil mengenai tubuh sang anak malang tanpa ampun. Ia sama sekali tak berkutik—kedua tangan diikat di tiang berbentuk seperti salib. Tanpa baju atas. Tanpa perlindungan. Tanpa belas kasihan.

Ia terus diam menahan rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung membuatnya mati rasa. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semuanya.

Mencerna; _kenapa ia yang harus mengalami semua ini?_

Sentakan cambuk panas kembali menyapa kulit yang berdarah.

 _Kenapa semua orang membencinya? Apa kesalahannya? Ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada mereka. Lalu, kenapa mereka begitu ingin melenyapkannya?_

 _Di mana keadilan itu?_

 _Di mana senyuman ramah dari orang-orang yang selalu kau ceritakan, Ibu? Apa semua itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng?_

"Anak terkutuk! Kau dan ibumu sama-sama tidak pantas untuk hidup di bumi ini!"

 _Tidak ada senyuman ramah ... tidak ada pula kebaikan ..._

 _Mereka semua selalu menatapku seolah aku adalah seekor hewan menjijikkan ..._

 _Yang harus segera dimusnahkan._

 _Mahkluk yang kotor. Sama sekali tidak memiliki kebaikan. Hingga terlalu pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti tawanan ..._

Kepala hitam mendongak. Air hujan membasuh luka di wajahnya, sejenak memberikan ketentraman melalui tetesannya yang begitu sejuk.

Anak itu tersenyum simpul, mensyukuri nikmat yang diberikan alam kepadanya.

Benar. Selama ini, hanya alam dan ibu yang menjadi temannya. Yang senantiasa selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Menghujaninya dengan kebaikan dan kasih sayang.

Manik _crimson_ -nya menatap jauh ke hamparan langit merah. Petir tidak pernah berhenti bersahut-sahutan—seolah tengah membujuknya untuk mengamuk; menghabisi para pendosa yang tak pernah mensyukuri nikmat alam.

Ia hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sejak tadi. Air mata telah berhenti mengalir. Kedua tangannya yang terikat telah mati rasa, membeku kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan.

 _Tidak ada keadilan yang benar-benar nyata di dunia ini. Semua itu hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur._

 _Semua orang selalu bertindak semena-mena demi kepentingan mereka sendiri._

 _Termasuk melenyapkan nyawa yang sama sekali tak bersalah._

 _Orang-orang seperti itu ... benar-benar membuatku jijik._

 _CTRASH! CTRASH!_

"A-apa itu?"

"Di-dia mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhnya!?"

 _Tidak ada yang lebih pantas mereka terima selain kemusnahan!_

Petir itu berwarna merah. Keluar dari kedua tangan yang terikat, kemudian menjalari seluruh tubuh. Meledakkan tiang salib yang mengikatnya. Asap mengepul akibat jatuhan hujan.

Semua orang yang berdiri mengepungnya sejak tadi mengambil langkah mundur. Menatap penasaran ke dalam kepulan asap dengan perasaan was-was.

 _CTAR!_

Daratan bergetar hebat. Tanah seketika berubah menjadi hitam. Halilintar merah yang tiba-tiba menyambar menghanguskan lingkaran manusia yang mengelilingi sang bocah bermata merah.

"Aku bukan anak terkutuk!"

CTAR! CTAR!

Dengan pedang merah besar di tangannya, ia musnahkan segala yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Kalianlah para manusia yang terkutuk!_

 _Dengan petir berwarna merah seperti darah ibuku yang kalian tumpahkan di atas perapian,_

 _Aku bersumpah akan memusnahkan kalian semua!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio**

 **FADED**

 _by Emiko_

 _Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Fantasy/Romance/Angst/Action_

 _ **WARNING!:**_ _Don't like, don't read._ 7 elemental Boboiboy. Fanfic bbb pertama.

 _Hope you enjoyed it, guys!_

.

.

.

Dengung berisik dari sebuah tabung raksasa memenuhi ruangan yang kecil itu. Manik hazel melirik panik ke dalam kaca hijau tebal.

"Ying! Subjek mulai kejang-kejang! Bagaimana kondisi detak jantungnya!?" Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu menoleh cepat ke arah sekat kaca yang menghubungkan ke ruang kontrol.

"Tidak stabil!" Jari-jari lentik bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_. Sepasang netra cokelat di balik kacamata bulat menatap panik ke arah layar monitor yang menampilkan tabel visual keadaan tubuh subyek. "Ah, sial! Sekarang laju pernapasan dan perhitungan fungsi otaknya juga mulai bergerak tidak normal!"

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya!"

"Aku sedang melakukannya!"

Tremor melanda. Ruang penelitian seolah berubah menjadi tempat hukuman mati.

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ beserta dengung mesin yang semakin kencang menambah kekalutan di ruangan itu. Layar monitor salah satu komputer yang melingkari gadis berkacamata tiba-tiba berkedip tidak normal; mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres dari dalam tabung titanium yang memerangkap subjek.

Netra cokelat Ying menatap serius tiga tabel visual yang bergerak naik-turun dalam tempo yang tidak normal—atau bisa dibilang _liar_.

"Kenapa tidak mau kembali normal!?" Ia mengumpat pelan tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer utama.

Tombol _Enter_ ditekan. Kedua bola mata Ying melebar.

"Yaya! Cepat keluar dari sana! Ah, tidak akan sempat! Cepat menjauh dari tabung itu! Sekarang!"

Listrik berwarna merah seketika menjalar-jalar di seluruh ruangan kecil itu. Memecahkan sekat kaca dan menghanguskan kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke ruang kontrol. Meledakkan tabung raksasa yang mengurungnya.

BLAAARRR!

Ledakan besar tak dapat terhindarkan. Seluruh benda hangus terbakar. Dinding-dinding berubah menjadi hitam, beruntung ruang penelitian itu telah dirancang sekuat mungkin sehingga tidak mudah hancur oleh ledakan.

Asap mengepul di mana-mana. Bau hangus menusuk indera penciuman.

Ying terbatuk-batuk, ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati dua komputer ruang kontrol ada yang terbakar. Ia berdecak sebentar kemudian menatap ke luar sekat kaca yang telah hancur; mencari-cari sosok Yaya di dalam sana.

"Yaya! Kau baik-baik saja!?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Asap kelabu masih belum mau memudar, membuat Ying kesulitan melihat keadaan ruang penelitian yang lagi-lagi diledakkan.

Namun kemudian terdengar suara batuk dari dalam sana disertai dengan jempol yang menyembul dari balik asap. Ying seketika menghela napas. _Yaya baik-baik saja_. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap ke layar monitor besar yang untunglah selamat dari angin ledakan.

"Kondisi tubuh subjek kembali stabil," ia berujar tak percaya. "Apa dia selalu harus meledakkan sesuatu dulu agar angka perhitungan kondisinya kembali normal!? Ah, astaga. Kali ini kita benar-benar harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena subjek ini hanya meledakkan dua komputer dan memporandakan ruang penelitian!" Ying menepuk keningnya; lelah.

Manik cokelatnya menatap asap ledakan yang mulai memudar. Dan ia lagi-lagi menepuk jidatnya. Keadaan ruang penelitian bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari bayangannya. Seluruh ruangan benar-benar hangus. Ada kilatan-kilatan listrik dari kabel-kabel besar yang terhubung pada komputer di ruang kontrol. Beberapa mesin juga tampak hangus dan harus diganti. Ada banyak jelaga yang menempeli dinding dan langit-langit. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mesin utama untuk penelitian kali ini juga dihancurkan dan diubah menjadi barang rongsokan.

 _Ya Tuhan ... apa yang harus kukatakan pada Komandan nanti ..._

Ying meringis seraya menepuk-nepuk jubah penelitinya. "Sepertinya kita harus pindah ruangan lagi. Ini benar-benar buruk. Dia bahkan juga menghancurkan tabung penelitannya! Padahal benda itu terbuat dari bahan titanium!"

Yaya berjalan menempus asap yang masih mengepul—yang ia yakini berasal dari tabung raksasa yang diledakkan—matanya sedikit menyipit. Gerutuan Ying sama sekali ia abaikan. Ia hanya menatap fokus pada sesosok bayangan di balik asap.

"Astaga ...," gumaman terkejut segera saja lolos dari bibirnya tanpa sadar. Matanya melebar menatap bayangan manusia yang tengah duduk di atas tabung penelitian itu.

Asap kelabu perlahan memudar. Yaya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Rambut hitam yang berantakan. Sebuah tatto merah gelap yang bergambar petir pada lengan kanan. Raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tenggorokan Yaya seketika mengering. Sejenak, ia lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

 _Crimson_. Mata berwarna merah gelap seperti darah itu memaku manik hazelnya dalam kebisuan yang dingin; menghisap jiwanya sampai habis. Membuatnya seketika tak mampu berpikir.

Ying yang menyadari sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak ditanggapi, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor ke sosok Yaya yang hanya berdiri diam seperti patung. "Yaya? Kau kenapa dari tadi cuma diam saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ying menaikkan alis. Ia menyipitkan mata. Berusaha melihat apa yang tengah dipandangi Yaya. Namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang asap ledakan yang masih belum memudar. Mendapati hal itu, ia refleks membuat catatan mental untuk membuat sebuah jendela berukuran kecil agar jika terjadi ledakan lagi, asap-asap mengganggu seperti ini bisa segera dihilangkan.

"Yaya? Kau masih sadar, kan?"

Namun, bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang ia dapat. Melainkan gumaman yang samar-samar terdengar dari bibir mungil Yaya yang membentuk senyum.

"Akhirnya ..."

Mendengar itu, tentu saja membuat Ying keheranan. Ia bergerak dari posisinya, mencari tempat strategis di mana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuat Yaya sampai diam terpaku. Profesor muda itu berdiri di ujung sekat kaca tebal yang hancur. Asap masih saja menghalangi pandang, namun ia masih bisa melihat sosok apa yang tengah duduk di atas tabung penelitian. Matanya seketika melebar.

"Astaga ..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku. Bukan karena kaget subjek yang sudah mereka teliti selama enam bulan dengan 87% resiko kematian telah sadar. Tetapi tatapan dingin dari pemuda dengan netra merah gelap yang dingin itu sejenak membuat mereka kehilangan suara untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu berantakan dengan debu di mana-mana. Dinding dan langit-langit kotor akibat jelaga. Pun dengan kilatan listrik berwarna merah dan percikan api di kabel-kabel dan mesin yang telah rusak. Ruangan itu tak ayal seperti kapal pecah.

Yaya dan Ying berdiri diam tanpa bersuara menghadap pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

Mata _crimson_ itu bergulir perlahan menatap dua orang gadis asing di sampingnya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Mulai merasa tidak nyaman, Ying berbisik pada Yaya, "Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dan dia hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak. Apa mungkin dia sudah mati?"

Yaya balas berbisik, "Tapi matanya sejak tadi bergerak-gerak memandangi kita."

"Coba tanya sesuatu. Mungkin dia sedang kebingungan hingga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Eh ... aku?" Yaya menatap ke arah pemuda itu, yang langsung dibalas dengan sorot dingin manik semerah darah. "Emm ... bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

Diam.

Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai merasuki benak Yaya, apalagi ketika ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dan malah dipandang dengan lebih tajam.

Mendapati hal itu, Ying akhirnya ikut membuka suara. "Anda mungkin kebingungan. Tenanglah. Kami bukan orang jahat. Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Anda saat ini."

"Anda selama enam bulan ini terus mengeluarkan listrik dari tubuh Anda. Menurut sistem kerja komputer kami yang terhubung dengan tabung penelitian tempat Anda duduk sekarang, Anda baik-baik saja. Tapi kami hanya ingin memastikan mungkin saja Anda mengalami luka dalam."

Diam.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tetap membungkam suara. Ekspresinya perlahan berubah namun ia tetap saja diam dan terus menatap Yaya dengan sorot kosong.

Mendapati hal itu, Ying lagi-lagi berbisik, "Menurutmu apa dia tidak bisa bicara?"

Yaya mengerutkan kening; ragu. Namun, keduanya segera tersentak begitu melihat pemuda itu perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"... a ... a ...,"

Seolah baru paham akan sesuatu, Yaya segera berlari keluar dari ruang peneliti. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol dan mengambil seteko air dan cangkir plastik. Ia kembali lagi ke ruang peneliti dan langsung menuangkan air ke dalam cangkir. Disodorkannya ke hadapan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu awalnya hanya diam menatap cangkir yang disodorkan Yaya dengan tatapan bingung, namun kemudian ia perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu dan meminum habis isinya hanya dengan dua kali teguk.

Cangkir kosong disodorkan. Seolah mengerti, Yaya berniat kembali menuangkan air ke dalamnya. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja merebut teko dari tangannya.

Yaya dan Ying cuma bisa melongo melihat pemuda itu meminum air menggunakan tekonya langsung.

Tidak sampai dua menit, teko yang ukurannya cukup besar itu dikembalikan kepada Yaya dalam keadaan kosong. Yaya menerimanya dengan wajah kikuk. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa menanggapi fenomena yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Err ... akan kuambilkan satu galon air dari ruang kontrol kalau kau masih haus," Ying bergumam tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu mengusap mulutnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Dada dan lehernya sedikit basah karena lelehan air yang ia minum barusan. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ada uap panas yang keluar dari celah bibirnya yang tidak lagi pucat.

Yaya kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi, "Apa Anda baik-baik saja? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin saya ajukan pada Anda. Maaf, tapi apakah Anda dapat berbicara?"

Sunyi.

Ying mulai lelah. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa bicara. Tapi dilihat dari wajah bingungnya, mungkin saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang kita katakan."

Yaya menoleh ke arah Ying dengan dahi yang berkerut ragu. Itu mungkin saja. Karena keduanya juga sama-sama tidak tahu mengenai asal-usul pemuda ini selain mereka menemukannya terkubur jauh di dalam tanah.

"Ini ..."

Kedua gadis itu tersentak. Mereka kembali menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang kini tidak lagi menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Mulutnya terbuka, sedikit bergetar demi mengutarakan sepatah kata.

"... di mana?"

.

.

.

Musim dingin di Deus selalu saja menyebalkan kalau bukan di hari libur. Orang-orang harus terpaksa keluar dari gumpalan selimut berlapis-lapisnya dan berpisah dari pemanas demi bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Ditambah lagi, suhu di musim dingin kali ini mencapai -15 derajat celcius di siang hari dan -31 derajat celcius di malam hari. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali harus memaksa diri keluar dari kediaman yang hangat dan berkutat dengan pekerjaan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kek Aba! Pesan _hot chocolate_ satu dan _cake_ cokelat ukuran sedang satu! Minggu depan akan kubayar, jadi masukkan dulu ke dalam _bon_ -ku!"

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan _mood_ yang rusak akibat cuaca dingin adalah menyantap sesuatu yang manis dan hangat—tapi bukan berarti juga harus mengacaukan _mood_ orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi.

"Kau ini, Gopal! Yang kemarin-kemarin saja belum kau bayar! Ini sudah mau berhutang lagi?"

Lelaki bertubuh gempal yang dipanggil Gopal itu tertawa kikuk. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Kek? Tanggal gajian masih seminggu lagi."

Kek Aba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Gopal, Gopal ... kalau kau selalu membayar hutangmu di tanggal gajianmu saja, bisa-bisa uang gajimu langsung habis seketika pada hari itu juga."

"Nah, Kek! Itulah dilemma yang tengah saya hadapi sekarang! Di saat orang-orang bersenang-senang dengan uang hasil kerja keras mereka, saya di sini malah menangis menghabiskan semua gaji saya yang pas-pasan untuk membayar hutang. Kenapa nasib saya begitu menyedihkan seperti ini," Gopal menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja seraya menangis—namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

Secangkir _hot chocolate_ dan sepiring sedang _cake_ diletakkan di hadapan sang pemuda gempal. Gopal mendongak dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Kek Aba hanya menggeleng maklum seraya tersenyum simpul. "Makanya, mulailah berhemat dan kurangi membeli sesuatu secara berlebihan."

"Berlebihan apa? Saya kalau tidak makan banyak, mana kuat bekerja di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini," _hap._ Sepotong besar _cake_ disuapkan ke mulut. _Nyam nyam._ "Tapi kakek tenang saja! Hidup saya tidak akan lagi melarat karena sebentar lagi saya akan naik jabatan! Hahaha!" Kemudian tersedak. Pemuda itu segera meraih _hot chocolate_ -nya. Namun karena minuman itu ' _hot_ ', Gopal langsung menyemburkannya dan batuk seketika, membuat Kek Aba bergegas memberinya air putih.

"Kalau makan jangan tertawa keras-keras! Dasar!" Lelaki tua itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Gopal. Beruntung sekarang masih pagi dan pelanggan di cafe-nya baru Gopal, Kek Aba masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai sejenak. Ia memandang Gopal yang baru selesai meneguk habis air putih dengan wajah seperti nyaris dijemput maut.

"Soal naik pangkat tadi, maksudnya yang tentang misi rahasia yang kau katakan tempo hari itu?"

Gopal mengusap mulutnya seraya terengah. Kedua matanya berair, namun ia kembali lanjut makan seolah _cake_ di hadapannya tidak pernah nyaris membunuhnya barusan.

"Benar sekali, Kek," _nyam nyam_ , "kalau misi ini berjalan sukses, kemungkinan besar saya akan mendapat promosi naik pangkat!"

Kek Aba hanya tersenyum melihat semangat masa muda di mata Gopal. "Jadi, kapan misi itu dilakukan?"

"Hmm. Entah. Belum dipastikan kapan. Tim saya masih menunggu perintah dari Kapten Yaya. Lagi pula," _nyam nyam_ , "subjek yang menjadi kunci suksesnya misi kali ini masih belum juga sadar."

"Subjek? Aah, maksudmu pemuda yang ditemukan terkubur di dalam tanah namun masih bernapas itu?"

"Ya! Benar sekali, Kek! Sudah enam bulan pemuda itu dirawat dan diteliti di markas. Namun, bukannya memberikan kemajuan dan hasil, nyatanya dia malah berkali-kali meledakkan ruang penelitian dan properti organisasi. Profesor Ying bahkan sudah kehilangan harapan pada pemuda itu, tapi anehnya Kapten Yaya selalu bersikeras mempertahankannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang?"

"Ah, soal itu—"

DUAKK!

"ADUUUH!"

Kek Aba hanya melongo mendapati buku setebal alkitab baru saja dihantamkan ke atas kepala Gopal.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah banyak bercerita, ya, Gopal," Ying menatap dingin sang pemuda gempal melalui kacamatanya yang berkilat menyeramkan.

Melihat gadis dengan peran penting di organisasinya itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya seraya mengeluarkan aura-aura negatif, membuat Gopal segera saja langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, Prof! Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Kek Aba yang memaksa saya bercerita!"

"Hei! Kenapa malah kakek!?"

Ying menghela napas. "Sebab inilah aku selalu enggan menceritakan soal penelitianku padamu, Gopal. Kau selalu tidak bisa menjaga rahasia."

Gopal mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ying dengan wajah memelas. "Maaf, Ying. I-ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Siapa yang akan percaya pada seorang pembual?" Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di samping tempat duduk Gopal. "Kek, saya pesan _hot chocolate_ satu."

"Segera siap." Kek Aba segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke balik _counter_. Sementara Ying membuka buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca.

Gopal kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan marah begitu, Ying."

"Aku tidak marah. Cuma kesal."

"Memangnya beda?"

Lirikan tajam nyaris membutakan mata. Gopal kembali berpaling pada _cake_ cokelatnya.

"Y-Ya sudah, baguslah kalau tidak marah," kemudian bergumam dengan suara yang amat kecil, "huh. Bisa-bisa kesempatan naik pangkatku terancam kalau Ying sudah merajuk."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun! Suara orang di luar sana mungkin kedengaran sampai ke sini, hehe."

Ying hanya menatapnya dengan kedua alis menyatu, kemudian gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kek Aba meletakkan secangkir _hot chocolate_ di hadapan profesor muda itu. Ying meraih cangkirnya, menghirup aroma uap panas yang mengepul.

"Kau cuma bercerita pada Kek Aba, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan bercerita mengenai hal yang sangat rahasia itu pada semua orang?" jawabannya itu kemudian dibalas dengan lirikan sinis dari sang profesor muda dan kakek pemilik cafe. Gopal refleks tertawa kikuk, "Iya, cuma Kek Aba. Aku akan bersumpah di atas danau Sylca yang membeku kalau kau masih tidak percaya juga."

Ying menyesap _hot chocolate_ -nya pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kumaafkan kau kali ini. Lagi pula, aku yakin Kek Aba bukanlah orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia seperti _seseorang_."

Gopal sebagai _seseorang_ seketika tertusuk.

Kek Aba hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali duduk di hadapan mereka. Ying menatap ke sekeliling cafe.

"Pemuda itu sudah sadar kemarin," Ying tiba-tiba bicara dengan suara pelan.

BRAK!

"BENARKAH!?"

DUAK!

Buku setebal alkitab kembali menampar wajah Gopal.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh! Suaramu bisa saja kedengaran sampai ke Tymea sana!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kelepasan," ringis Gopal seraya mengusap pipi kirinya yang membiru.

Kek Aba lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Lelaki tua itu kembali menatap Ying. "Pemuda itu sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ying mengambil napas sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya masih belum stabil. Dia belum mau berbicara banyak—dia bahkan cuma mengeluarkan dua kata dari mulutnya kemarin. Yaya memindahkannya ke kamar lain berhubung ruang penelitian kembali diledakkan kemarin. Rencananya aku akan mengjenguknya lagi sore nanti. Pagi ini Yaya yang akan menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu, sebelum menjenguknya nanti, mampirlah dulu ke sini. Kakek ingin memberikan secangkir _hot chocolate_ pada pemuda itu. Dia mungkin tengah kebingungan sekarang. Mungkin saja dia bisa merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Ying tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baik, Kek. Terima kasih."

"Apa hanya Kapten Yaya dan kau saja yang boleh menjenguk pemuda itu?" tanya Gopal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehe, aku ingin menjenguknya juga. Kemudian menjadikannya sebagai temanku! Lalu misinya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan aku bisa segera naik pangkat, hahaha!"

Ying menatap malas sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ia kembali menyesap _hot chocolate_ -nya dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau mau menjenguk, boleh saja. Cuma kau harus hati-hati karena bisa saja kau hangus tersetrum sebelum bisa mengulurkan tanganmu untuk mengajaknya berteman."

Gopal lantas berhenti tertawa. Suasana di cafe sontak sunyi seketika; yang terdengar hanya suara dari halaman buku yang dibalik oleh sang profesor muda.

"... kurasa aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Butiran putih jatuh seperti percikan cahaya kecil yang berkilauan di udara. Mendarat dengan mulus dan menumpuk di atas tanah. Angin dingin berhembus tanpa peduli arah, menerbangkan titik-titik putih hingga menabrak kaca bening; kemudian menumpuk di etalase jendela.

Pemuda berhelaian hitam pendek itu duduk bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata merahnya sama sekali tak berkedip memandang kosong ke arah jendela; memerhatikan butiran-butiran putih yang terus berjatuhan menghiasi kanvas hitam langit yang gelap.

Ruangan baru yang ia tempati saat ini begitu sunyi. Hanya suara _bipbip_ dari alat yang tidak ia ketahui di samping tempat tidurnya yang terus terdengar. Wanita berseragam putih dengan papan bertempelkan kertas yang di tangannya mengatakan ia tidak perlu takut karena bunyi dari benda itu hanya menunjukkan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Sekalipun rasa was-was masih tetap menyelubungi dirinya—ia terus mengingatkan diri untuk tidak pernah lengah.

Bagaimanapun, tidak ada kebaikan tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ia sudah belajar banyak dari pengalaman. Bahwa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Karena dunia ini sudah terlampau kotor oleh orang-orang egois yang selalu gemar memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Mata merahnya teduh. Menatap jauh ke dalam gelapnya langit tanpa taburan bintang.

Ia bertanya-tanya ... apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hingga bisa berada di sini?

 _Cklek_.

Suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa permisi sontak membuatnya menoleh. Seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda berdiri di sana seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _Gadis ini ... bukankah gadis yang memberinya air kemarin?_

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Hening.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Senyum hangat Yaya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum kikuk. Gadis itu segera berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda seraya menunjukkan bingkisan berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur. Di musim dingin seperti ini, bubur hangat adalah makanan yang paling pas untuk disantap," ia tersenyum cerah, sedikit membuat si pemuda berkedip karena heran. "Aku akan memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Tunggu sebentar, ya." Gadis itu kini berjongkok di hadapan lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur. Membuka pintunya dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari dalam sana.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Hanya saja, pandangannya tidak lagi was-was. Ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Memerhatikan butiran salju di luar sana. Langit masih begitu gelap. Kapan ia bisa melihat warna biru itu lagi?

Kemudian sang pemuda tersentak. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Kalau tidak salah gadis ini tadi mengatakan 'selamat pagi', bukankah seharusnya ia berkata 'selamat malam'?

Yaya mendudukkan diri di kursinya dan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat ke hadapan sang pemuda.

"Ini. Makanlah. Bubur ini akan menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Disodorkan semangkuk makanan dengan sebuah senyuman cerah bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk—namun ia akui kalau ia dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu.

Bukannya apa-apa ... Ia hanya tidak terbiasa diperlakukan dengan baik.

Dengan perlahan, ia menerima mangkuk itu. Aroma menyengat segera menghampiri indera penciuman, seketika menggugah selera makan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menyantap buburnya dengan lahap.

Yaya hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang yang terselip di hatinya mendapati pemuda itu memakan bubur yang dibelikannya dengan begitu lahap—serta, ia bersyukur kini pemuda itu tidak memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk lagi. Yaya bahkan sempat ragu untuk memasuki ruangan ini saking tidak ingin ditatap sedemikian mengerikan. Namun ternyata setelah masuk, yang terjadi tidak seburuk bayangannya.

Pemuda itu sudah tidak semenyeramkan kemarin. Setelah dipindahkan dari ruang eksperimen ke kamar rawat ini, ia langsung tertidur begitu saja dan baru bangun pagi ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama menunggu mangkuk bubur itu habis. Mangkuk kosong itu segera disodorkan kembali pada Yaya dan pemuda itu meraih secangkir air putih di sampingnya.

"Mau tambah? Aku masih punya satu porsi bubur lagi kalau kau masih lapar."

Pemuda itu memandanginya sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah jendela. Yaya ikut memandangi apa yang tengah dilihat oleh sang pemuda. Kemudian ia tanpa sadar berkata:

"Musim dingin kali ini jauh lebih dingin dari tahun kemarin. Saat aku ke pasar, para pedagang mengeluh mengenai betapa sulitnya mendapatkan ikan di cuaca seperti ini. Yah, mengingat suhu udara di pagi hari bisa mencapai -18 derajat celcius, jadi rasanya memang sulit untuk menjaring ikan di laut pada musim dingin begini. Ditambah lagi fasilitas penerangan di kota ini masih sangat minim."

Pemuda itu menoleh. Yaya tersentak. Mereka berpandangan lama. Tidak ada satupun di antara keduanya yang berbicara. Yaya mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Apa mungkin karena cara bicaranya terdengar aneh dan terlalu santai? Karena kemarin ia menggunakan 'Saya-Anda' kepada pemuda itu, dan sekarang malah berubah menjadi 'Aku-Kau'. Mungkin pemuda itu jadi menganggap kalau Yaya gadis yang sok akrab? Tapi memang tujuan awalnya seperti itu sih—dia melakukannya dengan harapan pemuda itu merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya dan dia juga merasa nyaman bicara dengan pemuda itu. Ini taktiknya untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih bersahabat, seharusnya berhasil mengingat suasana sebelumnya menunjukkan demikian. Tapi ...

"Hei."

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia berkedip-kedip bingung. Mata merah itu masih memerangkap atensinya.

"Ya?" Ia berusaha terdengar normal, meski sebelumnya ia sempat melamun.

"Kau mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' saat memasuki ruangan ini."

"Ya, aku mengucapkannya. Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau mengucapkannya?"

"Karena ini memang masih pagi? Baru jam setengah sembilan." Yaya dibuat sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan ini menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi, harus ia akui ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari pemuda bermata merah gelap ini.

Pandangan dari netra semerah darah itu berubah serius—tidak, serius bukanlah kata yang tepat. Mungkin itu terlihat seperti ... penasaran? Tapi raut wajahnya tetap saja serius.

Sebelah alis sang pemuda naik sedikit. Ia menatap Yaya dengan pandangan seolah Yaya adalah orang teraneh yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Ini pagi? Tapi langit di luar sana masih gelap."

 _Aah ..._ Yaya seolah baru mengerti apa yang tengah ditanyakan sang pemuda.

"Tidak ada 'pagi' seperti yang kau maksud di sini."

Kali ini pemuda itu mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yaya memandangi pemuda itu dengan mata bundarnya; menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang pemuda melalui mata merahnya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah murni kebingungan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Dari mana kau berasal?"

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan. Tapi, jika 'asal' yang kau maksud adalah tempatku dilahirkan, maka akan kujawab bahwa aku lahir di bumi yang sama denganmu. Di daratan yang dipayungi oleh langit biru dan panasnya matahari."

"Langit biru? Matahari?" Gadis itu bergumam dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Tidak ada yang namanya langit biru dan matahari di dunia ini—paling tidak, di bumi ini."

Sang pemuda hanya mampu menautkan kedua alis mendengar nada mengotot itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"— _sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Dari mana dia bersasal?—_ "Tidak ada pagi ataupun langit biru di sini. Pagi, siang, sore ... semuanya selalu tampak seperti malam. Langit biru dan matahari ... semua itu hanya bisa kami lihat di alam mimpi. Kami pun tak tahu pasti seperti apa itu matahari dan sebiru apa langit itu. Kami tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun bahkan sejak kami pertama dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Bumi ini sudah tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari lagi sejak sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu. Sejarah mencatat ada sebuah bencana besar yang menimpa bumi saat itu hingga cahaya matahari tak mampu lagi menyinari bumi. Karena itu, saat kau berkata kalau kau berasal dari tempat yang memiliki langit biru dan disinari oleh matahari, membuatku berpikir bahwa kau bukan berasal dari sini. Dari bumi yang kutinggali ini."

Hening. Pemuda itu terdiam; mencoba mencerna semua yang gadis itu katakan.

Sebuah bencana besar menimpa bumi? Sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu?

Mata merah gelap itu kemudian mengedar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat aneh ini. Dari semua barang-barang bahkan pakaian yang gadis ini pakai. Semuanya tampak begitu asing baginya. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan gadis ini benar? Bahwa ia memang bukan berasal dari sini? Kalau begitu, di mana ia sekarang?

"Argh!" Ia tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang seolah baru saja menghantamnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun.

.

" _Aku bukan anak terkutuk!"_

 _CTAR! CTAR!_

 _Pedang merah itu berlumuran darah. Petir itu menghanguskan semuanya. Mayat bergelimpangan di dekat kakinya, menumpuk seperti kumpulan sampah tak berarti. Sampah yang kotor. Yang harus segera dimusnahkan sebelum mencemari tanah bumi dengan zat berbahayanya._

" _Kalianlah para pendosa! Orang-orang terkutuk yang pantas musnah!"_

 _Tubuh manusia terkoyak oleh pedang merahnya. Tanah bergetar hebat. Rumah-rumah penduduk dilahap oleh api. Angin meraung-raung menerbangkan segalanya. Hujan deras membanjiri daratan hingga menjadi sungai. Pohon-pohon berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Langit gelap gulita._

" _Ini adalah hari pembantaian kalian. Ini adalah hari kematian bagi siapapun yang memiliki hati yang kotor!"_

 _._

"ARGH!"

"Hei! Tenanglah!"

Mata merahnya terbuka, membelalak lebar. Tatapan cemas dari mata hazel gadis di hadapannya adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

Pemuda itu terengah. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Beberapa barang hancur berserakan di lantai. Kaca jendela pecah menjadi serpihan. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya dari lampu jalanan di luar sana yang berhasil memberikan penerangan kecil pada ruangan itu. Kilatan listrik berwarna merah muncul sesekali dari lampu yang telah pecah.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau baru saja 'mengamuk' tadi."

"Mengamuk? Aku?" Ia memandang gadis itu. Ada secercah ketakutan dari mata cokelatnya. Namun ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya.

"Biarpun kau sudah sadar, rupanya masih ada potensi kalau kau akan mengeluarkan listrik tiba-tiba lagi dari tubuhmu, ya. Kurasa aku harus menempatkanmu di kamar yang anti ledakan lagi."

Yaya melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan listrik—atau mungkin petir?—dari tubuhmu. Tapi, melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang, rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat, ya? Aku akan memindahkanmu ke kamar lain segera."

Diam adalah jawaban yang didapatnya. Namun Yaya tak masalah. Raut wajah itu kembali dingin, namun dingin itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Yaya tersenyum dan kembali mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda itu.

"Hei ... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Yaya menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. "Namamu. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Nama ... ku?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan dan menunggu. Pemuda itu tampak ragu, namun bibirnya perlahan bergerak.

"Hali ... lintar."

Yaya tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Namaku Yaya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Halilintar. Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan nama itu."

Pemuda itu hanya bergeming. Ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi melihat gadis di hadapannya ini, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa hangat dan ... familiar?

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali 'hari pembantaian' itu.

.

.

.

Detak jarum jam memenuhi kesunyian ruangan. Suhu udara pada malam itu kemungkinan telah mencapai -24 derajat celcius.

Yaya duduk diam di meja kerjanya seraya menuliskan sesuatu di atas catatan kecil. Netra cokelatnya terus bergulir menyusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di buku. Catatan kecilnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Seperti tengah menyusun sebuah rumus demi memecahkan sebuah persoalan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Uap panas masih mengepul dari _mug_ berwarna merah muda di sampingnya. Kopi hitam pekat itu sama sekali belum diminum, Sang Kapten telah terlebih dulu hanyut dalam pekerjaannya.

Pintu bercat cokelat tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Ying dalam balutan jas lab-nya segera masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada sedikit kendala tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, bagaimana?" Yaya meletakkan penanya dan memandang penasaran ke arah Ying yang tengah melepas jas lab-nya.

Profesor muda itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yaya dan memandang serius gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Aku sudah memastikannya. Gambar petir di lengan kanan pemuda itu bukanlah sebuah tatto. Itu seperti tanda lahir," gadis itu diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan apa kau percaya hal ini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menjenguk pemuda itu bersama Gopal tadi sore—aku membawanya ikut serta karena mungkin saja dia bisa membantu 'mencairkan' suasana, berhubung Gopal selalu bertingkah konyol."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, saat kami berbincang-bincang—aku, Gopal, dan pemuda itu—aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa pemuda itu tidak berasal dari zaman ini."

Yaya refleks menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maksudmu dia berasal dari masa lalu?"

"Bisa saja seperti itu. Tapi, melihat keadaannya ketika pertama kali ditemukan di dalam tanah, kurasa pemuda itu sudah terkubur di sana dalam waktu yang lama,"

Yaya mulai menangkap inti pembicaraan ini. Namun, ia tetap diam mendengarkan Ying menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu, sama-sama memancarkan ekspresi ketegangan.

"Menurutmu, apakah mungkin dia sudah terkubur di sana dalam waktu ribuan tahun?"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi di antara keduanya. Yaya hanya diam; mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ying. Sementara sang profesor juga ikut memikirkan ulang apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Namun kemudian Yaya tiba-tiba tersentak. Gadis berkerudung itu lantas meraih buku tebalnya. Membolak balik halaman kertas yang menguning.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Ying mendekatkan diri dengan raut penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan." Mata cokelatnya sama sekali tak berpaling; fokus menelusuri halaman demi halaman yang berisikan tulisan dengan huruf-huruf kuno. Ia berhenti membalik di halaman 432. Netra cokelatnya melebar.

"... Ternyata kita sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting."

Ying yang mendengarnya sontak mengerutkan kening. Tanpa bertanya, ia segera berdiri dan melihat apa yang sedang gadis berkerudung itu baca. Dan netra di balik kacamata itu ikut melebar.

"Ini ..."

Yaya menoleh. "Ying, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

Ying hanya menatap Yaya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun ekspresi wajahnya telah mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Sang Kapten.

Yaya kembali menatap halaman buku di hadapannya; tepatnya sebaris paragraf yang menarik atensi kedua gadis di ruangan itu.

 _Kegelapan itu menelannya. Namun Sang Pahlawan tidak mati. Ia akan kembali dengan ketujuh kekuatannya. Membuat semua manusia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ialah Sang Nephilim yang akan membebaskan bumi dari kutukan._

"Apa mungkin pemuda itu adalah 'Sang Pahlwan' yang dimaksud buku ini?"

"Itu mungkin saja." Yaya membalik halaman. "'Sang Pahlawan' memiliki tujuh kekuatan elemen alam, yaitu tanah, angin, petir, api, air, daun, dan cahaya. Dan pemuda itu ... dilihat dari ciri-cirinya ..."

Mata cokelat gadis cantik itu berkilat serius. Ying seolah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan Sang Kapten.

"Mata _crimson_ , tanda petir pada lengan kanan, mengeluarkan kilatan listrik berwarna merah. Tidak salah lagi,"

Halaman tengah dari buku tua itu terbuka.

"Dia adalah elemen ketiga. Perwujudan dari kekuatan petir. Sang Pembantai ... Halilintar."

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **A/N:** Halo penduduk fandom boboiboy ^_^ duh saya seneng sekali baca review2 positif dari kalian. Sambutan yang hangat menurut saya, hehe.

Jadi ini adalah fic bbb pertama saya. Dan main pairnya bbb/yaya, atau mungkin hali/yaya? Tapi bakal ada pair elemental/yaya lain yg bakal muncul sih. Cuma karena saya suka sama halilintar, jadi saya putuskan saya akan banyak menyertakan dirinya di fic ini, dengan kata lain, dialah main charanya hahaha. Btw saya juga suka sama api, jadi yha ... /apa

Ini AU ya teman-teman. :") jadi nama2 negara dan istilah di sini ada yang saya karang. Ada juga yang saya ambil dari mitologi kuno. Genre ceritanya juga fantasy dan angst karena masa lalu bbb. :")

Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di Faded chapter dua! :")


End file.
